


Bodyguard

by rosieposie77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Graphic Description, Het, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Lemon, M/M, Minor Violence, Moral Ambiguity, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim allunga inaspettatamente una mano verso la mia giacca, andando a frugare nelle tasche. In una trova il coltellino. Per un attimo credo che voglia farmi del male - fisico, intendo, questa volta - anche se so bene di essere più veloce e più agile di lui. So anche che pure lui lo sa.<br/>"Ora sono adulto e so esattamente cosa sto facendo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyguard

“Le preparo un panino, signor Moran?”  
   
Di tutta risposta, mi limito ad accendermi una sigaretta. È la terza di fila che rollo, seduto su uno degli alti sgabelli nella cucina di Jim, spaziosa quasi quanto il mio appartamento a Soho.  Mi guardo intorno, in cerca di qualcos'altro da mettere tra i denti, oltre alla sigaretta. Una bella mela, ad esempio, nel cesto della frutta all'estremità opposta del bancone. Arance, kiwi belli maturi, pompelmi rosa. Ma la mela, quella bella mela rossa e con ogni probabilità molto succosa, è quella che mi attira. Mi allungo con una mano verso il cesto della frutta e prendo la mela, ignorando completamente ciò che mi ha detto Fritz, il cuoco svizzero di Jim [1]. La lancio in aria un paio di volte come se fosse un birillo e io un giocoliere, prima di estrarre il coltellino dal taschino interno della giacca e iniziare a sbucciarla e mangiucchiarla [2]. Me lo porto sempre dietro, quel coltellino. Un regalo di Jim che risale a quando eravamo ancora giovani e innocenti. Mi porto sempre dietro quello e la Sig Sauer [3], nella cavigliera. Solo perché il mio fucile è troppo ingombrante, altrimenti mi porterei dietro anche quello.   
   
Sono stanco. Stanco e nauseato. Di troppe cose. Della gente, degli incubi che risalgono all’epoca dell'Afghanistan, dei muffin ai mirtilli e dei bastoncini di pesce. Delle ballerine di lap dance, dell'ipocrisia e dei club sandwich. Di me, di Jim. Vi domanderete perché. Tra poco, ve lo spiegherò.  
   
“Le preparo un bel club sandwich. È proprio quello che fa per lei, signor Moran”.  
   
Ecco, appunto. Prendo una bella boccata di fumo, prima di alzare gli occhi dalla mela e posarli su Fritz. Lo guardo fisso e in silenzio per un attimo. Mi sembra di vedere un piccolo lampo di paura passare attraverso i suoi, di occhi.  
   
“Senza pomodoro”, ordino, con la sigaretta stretta tra i denti. “Va bene”. Odio il suo accento tedesco. E odio anche le notti come questa, in cui sono così stanco che, se anche mi buttassi sul letto, non riuscirei a chiudere occhio.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Io e Jim abbiamo frequentato Oxford assieme, il college e ancor prima la scuola secondaria e primaria. Due belle speranze bruciate, come capita sempre ai migliori figli di papà. Oxford non é stata una mia idea. Tutta farina del sacco di mio padre. Sir Augustus Moran. Pace all'anima sua e che bruci all'inferno. Lui decideva e io facevo, come un perfetto cagnolino che scodinzola. La verità potrebbe essere che non avevo le palle – all’epoca – per impormi. Oppure, dopo aver fatto due conti, che mi fossi reso conto che andarmene a Oxford era comunque l’occasione buona per stare un po' lontano da lui e dalle sue mani, soprattutto quando le alzava su di me o sua mia madre, quelle volte che era ubriaco, fatto o aveva perso al gioco.  
   
Facevamo tutto assieme, a quei tempi, io e Jim. Ragazze, spinelli, sospensioni. Da che ho memoria, ogni mia prima volta è stata assieme a Jim. Mi è sempre parso naturale. Dove andava lui, c'ero io. E viceversa. Fino a quando mio padre tirò le cuoia e io decisi di arruolarmi. Jim non mi seguì. Non è proprio il tipo da ordini e disciplina, Jim. Lui li impartisce, gli ordini. E se tu non li esegui, beh, finisci per terra, nel fango, con un bel proiettile impiantato da qualche parte. O una gamba spezzata e qualche costola fratturata, se é Natale.  
   
Molto probabilmente Jim aveva deciso di non seguirmi già prima di sapere che cosa volessi fare del mio destino. Che cosa volessi fare da grande. A lui non é mai piaciuto avere dei legami. I legami ti rendono un bersaglio fin troppo facile. Cosi, _bye bye Sebastian_. E scegliere di arruolarsi per partire volontario per l'Afghanistan mi é parsa la scelta più opportuna, la soluzione migliore e preconfezionata per chi desidera dimenticare guai e dolori in un colpo solo. Perché io lo desideravo, invece, quel legame. Con tutto me stesso.  
   
Sono stato via sei anni ma mi è parsa un'eternità. Quando sono tornato, non avevo più nulla, tranne il mio borsone e un mucchio di debiti ereditati da mio padre. Aveva perduto ogni cosa, al gioco, persino l'antica residenza dei Moran. Appena messo piede giù dall'aereo mi ero dunque trasformato in un poveraccio senza nemmeno una casa.  
   
All'inizio mi sono prestato a fare di tutto. Ho fatto tanti di quei lavori che di alcuni dovrei pure vergognarmi. Se c'é una cosa che mio padre mi ha insegnato é che sui soldi non si sputa ed é una lezione che tengo sempre bene a mente. La mia prima regola. La seconda é gli ordini sono ordini. La terza, il capo è il capo.  
   
Dopo un anno dal mio rientro, mi sono imbattuto nuovamente in Jim. O meglio, lui si è imbattuto in me. Anzi, credo che nessuno si sia imbattuto proprio in nessun altro, perché Jim non fa mai nulla che non sia assolutamente pianificato al duecento per cento e completo di piano di riserva B e C. Per farla breve, mi ha chiesto se volessi lavorare per lui, in memoria dei vecchi tempi, e io ho accettato. Diamine, ero disposto persino a pulire i cessi pur di tornare da lui. Infondo, Jim è sempre stato un po' come la mia famiglia. Praticamente era tutto ciò che mi restava.  
   
Ora vi starete chiedendo che lavoro faccio, per Jim. Beh, un po' di tutto. Faccio quello che c'è bisogno, soddisfo i suoi capricci. Come ho sempre fatto, del resto. A volte, gli faccio da autista, quando Joey non c'é o é ammalato. Altre, scorto fino a casa le persone con cui Jim ha bisogno di parlare. Il più delle volte, spezzo le costole a chi lo ha fatto incazzare. Oppure do una mano a Farmer [4], una specie di guardia del corpo di Jim. Farmer é un tipo muscoloso, che sembra essere uscito direttamente da una pellicola hard-boiled americana. È un tipo che Jim ha conosciuto diversi anni fa non so dove e non so perché. Sta (quasi) perennemente incollato a Jim e, inutile dire, mi sta sul cazzo. Credo che la cosa sia reciproca e che diverta molto Jim. Una volta abbiamo avuto in sua presenza uno scambio di battute molto "carine" e Jim ci ha intimato di smetterla, chiamandoci "signorine" e promettendoci che se ricapitava ci avrebbe freddati e scuoiati. Personalmente.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Il fatto di cui vi volevo parlare è successo due sere fa. Jim è rincasato verso mezzanotte. Io me ne stavo in salotto a vedere un film di cui ho rimosso immediatamente il titolo. Era solo, Jim. Solo e scontroso peggio di una donna in pieno ciclo mestruale. Si è lasciato andare nella sua poltrona preferita, quella di pelle vicino al mobiletto bar, e mi ha domandato di versargli un bicchiere di brandy. Ce l'aveva su con quel consulente investigativo che gli rompeva sempre il cazzo. Quello Sherlock Holmes. Ma avete mai sentito uno con un nome più orrendo di questo? Io sì: quello di suo fratello, Mycroft.  
   
Tornando a monte, gli ho versato il brandy e Jim ha preso il bicchiere dalle mie mani, accavallando la gamba destra al bracciolo della poltrona, senza mai incrociare i miei occhi. Ha bevuto un paio di sorsi poi si è slacciato la cravatta, farfugliando ancora come avrebbe tanto voluto tagliare le palle ai due fratelli Holmes e al cagnolino in carne e ossa del consulente investigativo, il dottor " _nonsonogay_ ".  
   
A me non interessavano granché i suoi discorsi. Mi interessavano i suoi occhi scuri, quasi neri, che si illuminano ogni volta che si infervora. Mi interessavano le sue mani piccole ma eleganti che giocherellavano con il bicchiere in cristallo di Boemia. Mi interessavano i primi due bottoni slacciati della camicia, che gli lasciavano scoperta la gola e che avrei più che volentieri accarezzato con la mia lingua. Mi interessavano le sue gambe semidivaricate, in mezzo alle quali volevo intrufolare la mia testa per annusare da vicino il suo odore di maschio.  
   
“Andrà tutto bene, Jim. Sono sicuro che sei in grado di batterlo”, mi sono sorpreso a dire, inginocchiandomi ai suoi piedi. Ci siamo guardati per qualche attimo negli occhi. Lui mi ha osservato con curiosità quasi scientifica, come se fossi un raro esemplare di qualche animale esotico. Io con voglia lussuriosa. Gli ho sfilato piano il bicchiere dalle mani, appoggiandolo al tavolino accanto alla poltrona. Un attimo dopo le mie labbra erano sulle sue, torturandole. Gli ho succhiato il labbro avidamente e Jim ha gemuto nella mia bocca. Ma quando ho appoggiato una mano alla sua coscia destra per divaricarla ancor di più, Jim si è staccato dalla mia bocca. Di nuovo con quello sguardo interessato e indagatore.  
   
“Dimmi un po', Seb” ha iniziato. Ha portato l'indice alle mie labbra, ancora umide di saliva. Le ha accarezzate piano, poi ha aggiunto un altro dito e le ha accarezzate ancora. Le ha dischiuse con prepotenza, infilando entrambe le dita nella mia bocca. Io ho iniziato a succhiarle e mordicchiarle, leccandogli anche il palmo.  
   
“Tu sei innamorato di me?”  
   
Il suo sguardo su di me era pesante come un macigno. Cosi pesante che mi sono bloccato di colpo per guardarlo. Sul viso di Jim era dipinto uno strano ghigno a metà strada tra il lascivo e il grottesco. I suoi occhi erano spiritati e, in un certo senso, incutevano anche un certo timore. Chiunque sano di mente si terrebbe alla larga da lui, scappando a gambe elevate. Ma io non mi considero uno sano di mente.  
   
“Sì”, gli ho risposto. “Io ti amo da sempre” mi sono sorpreso ad ammettere. Non si sceglie di chi ci si innamora. Non sempre si tratta di una bella ragazza paffuta, con i capelli morbidi color del grano raccolti in lunghe trecce e in grado di preparati ottimi stufati la domenica a pranzo. Può anche capitarti di perdere la testa per un pericoloso criminale mezzo psicopatico. Come é successo a me.  
   
Jim si è umettato il labbro inferiore. Questa volta il suo ghigno non aveva più nulla di grottesco, ma solo di lascivo. I suoi occhi quasi color dell'ebano e che tanto amavo sembravano essersi accesi di oro, specchiandosi nei miei. Ho continuato a sostenere il suo sguardo mentre Jim si slacciava la cintura e abbassava la lampo dei pantaloni. Il cuore mi graffiava il petto e quasi mi sentivo come ai tempi della prima cotta, sui banchi di scuola: ringiovanito di oltre dieci anni. Jim si è abbassato l'elastico dei boxer, mi ha cinto la nuca con una mano e mi ha schiacciato il viso contro il suo inguine, in un invito esplicito a prenderglielo in bocca. E io non mi sono fatto pregare. Gliel’ho preso in bocca, succhiandolo e leccandolo per tutta la lunghezza, esattamente come avevo fatto poc'anzi con le sue dita, soffermandomi di tanto in tanto a martoriare con la lingua e i denti la sua punta appena umida. È stata la prima volta che l’ho succhiato a qualcuno per amore e non per soldi, noia o altro tornaconto personale. Jim di nuovo con me in un'altra delle mie prime volte.  
   
Jim gemeva, con la schiena inarcata, il capo reclinato contro il poggiatesta e la mano che teneva bloccata la mia testa contro il suo inguine. Le sue dita erano strette ai miei capelli, che tirava un filo di più ogni volta che con il bacino spingeva contro di me, o che lasciava andare quel tanto che bastava quando si rilassava un pochino con la schiena. Io fremevo a ogni movimento della mia bocca o della mia lingua sulla sua carne umida e bollente, in timorosa riverenza e incredulità per ciò che avevo tra le mie mani. E non intendo un'erezione gonfia e pulsante, ma Jim. Avevo finalmente Jim che non mi vedeva più solamente come l'amico del cuore di una volta o il fidato collaboratore di adesso. Avevo Jim che finalmente mi vedeva come uomo.  
   
I suoi gemiti diventavano via via più alti e frequenti, fino a quando la mia bocca veniva riempita dai fiotti caldi del suo sperma. L’ho sentito rilassarsi completamente nella poltrona.  
   
“Non é necessario... Non é necessario che lo inghiotti, se non ti va” mi ha detto Jim, con voce strozzata dai residui di estasi che ancora scuotevano il suo corpo. Troppo tardi, avevo già ingoiato. E, comunque, lo avrei fatto in ogni caso. Ricevere dentro me una parte di lui era una cosa che mi eccitava da morire. Sono rimasto per un attimo con la testa tra le sue gambe, in attesa di istruzioni. Non so bene cosa mi aspettavo, di certo non che Jim ricambiasse il favore facendo godere me. Se aprite il dizionario e guardate sotto la parola "egoista", ci trovate una bella foto di James Moriarty. Un qualche ordine, piuttosto, che non è tardato ad arrivare.  
   
“Puoi alzarti, adesso”. Detto, fatto. Mi sono scostato, ho asciugato una goccia di sperma con il dorso della mano e sono scivolato indietro, appoggiando il sedere sui tacchi delle mie scarpe. Ci siamo guardati in silenzio per minuti che mi sono sembrati interminabili. Io ero lì, in attesa di un gesto o di una parola di affetto. O per lo meno di considerazione. Come un'idiota, insomma. Il silenzio è stato spezzato poco dopo dal suo cellulare che squillava. La solita e odiosa _Staying Alive_. Fine dell'idillio. Imbronciato, Jim si è dato una sistemata e poi ha risposto. Le mie orecchie sentivano ciò che Jim stava dicendo, senza udirlo veramente, fermo e immobile com'ero, intento a rivivere l'ultimo quarto d'ora come se mi trovassi in una bolla. Intanto Jim si era alzato e si era spostato sotto la finestra, mentre parlava. Io ero sempre nella medesima posizione. Poi a un certo punto l’ho sentito rivolgersi a me.   
   
“Puoi andare Sebastian” mi ha detto, sbrigativamente, senza quasi guardarmi. Mi sono tirato in piedi a fatica - i muscoli contratti e doloranti - e l’ho lasciato solo. Mi sentivo come un maggiordomo che era stato appena licenziato. Praticamente inutile.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Non ho più visto Jim fino a questa sera e ciò ci riporta al motivo per cui me la stia prendendo con questa mela e mi comporto in modo scontroso con il buono e vecchio Fritz.  
   
“Il capo ha bisogno di te” mi dice Farmer, dopo cena. Se ve lo state chiedendo, io e Farmer mangiamo in cucina, con il resto del personale. “Vuole che gli porti in camera questo vassoio”. Indica un vassoio in acciaio con su una bottiglia di vino – probabilmente champagne (la bottiglia è girata e non riesco a scorgere l’etichetta) – in un cestello colmo di ghiaccio e tre coppe. Non capisco.  
   
“Non sono il suo cameriere” puntualizzo, martoriando uno stuzzicadenti nella mia bocca. “Ha chiesto espressamente di te”. C'é qualcosa che mi inquieta e disturba. E c'é anche una parte di me che è triste. Jim mi ha ignorato da, quante?, più di ventiquattr'ore ormai, nonostante quello che è accaduto ieri sera. Non perché gliel'ho succhiato, ma perché gli ho detto che lo amo. So bene come é Jim, intendiamoci. È solo che vorrei che mi considerasse speciale. Proprio come quel dottore lo é per quell'investigatore del cazzo, per intenderci. Alla fine mi alzo, getto via lo stuzzicadenti e prendo il vassoio tra le mani.  
   
“Fanculo, come vuole”, dico, avviandomi verso la porta della cucina. Ho fatto solo pochi passi quando mi blocco e mi volto verso Farmer. “Perché mi stai seguendo?”. Odio quando Farmer mi segue. “Il capo mi ha chiesto di sincerarmi personalmente che tu arrivi da lui sano e salvo”, risponde con un ghigno. Non mi piace questa storia, per niente. Saliamo le scale lentamente, io davanti, lui dietro. Come un'ombra. O come un avvoltoio, pronto ad avventarsi sulle tue spoglie subito dopo la tua dipartita da questo triste mondo.  
   
È quando giungiamo alla fine della seconda rampa di scale che nella mia mente inizia a formarsi un'idea di cosa ci sia sotto. Sento i gemiti dell'amplesso arrivarmi sin dentro le orecchie. E fanno male. Mi blocco a metà corridoio e mi volto verso Farmer. “Il capo è impegnato, forse dovremmo tornare in un secondo momento”. Ci provo, a sottrarmi al mio destino, ma con scarsi risultati. Il ghigno sul viso di Farmer è sempre lì e fa più ribrezzo di prima.  
   
“Muoviti”, mi esorta. Mi fermo davanti alla porta di Jim e busso. C'è una donna che grida come se fosse la protagonista di un porno a basso costo e gli ansimi di Jim che mi attanagliano le orecchie e, insieme, il cuore. Quelli fanno male ancora di più. Ovviamente nessuno ci dice "avanti". Guardo Farmer con aria rassegnata. Lui abbassa la maniglia ed entriamo.  
   
La stanza è immersa nella penombra di una piccola abat-jour. Il lettore CD è acceso e sputa fuori le note jazz di un brano di Dave Grusin, ma non c'è modo di distinguerle attentamente, con i gemiti alti del coito. Mi sembra essere un pezzo della colonna sonora del film _Il socio_. Ecco, forse dovrei fare come Tom Cruise e iniziare a correre il più lontano possibile.  
   
Mi sono sbagliato, prima. Non c'è Jim nel letto che fa sesso con una donna: c'é Jim nel letto che fa sesso con _due_ donne. Io mi avvicino al tavolino in ebano intagliato, sforzandomi di tenere gli occhi incollati sullo champagne, mentre appoggio il vassoio. Di nuovo quel senso di dolore, più prepotente di prima: c’è qualcosa dentro di me che mi sta sconquassando lo sterno.  
   
Cerco di voltarmi per tornare sui miei passi ma Farmer mi blocca lì dove sono. Devo rimanere lì, ad assistere mentre l'uomo che amo fa sesso con due donne e non con me. Non ho il coraggio di guardare. Mi sento così debole da farmi schifo da solo. Provo a scollegare il cervello ma le mie orecchie sono impregnate dalle molle del letto che cigolano, dai gemiti sconnessi delle ragazze e dalla voce di Jim che grida oscenità. Gli occhi sono fissi sull’etichetta della bottiglia di Krug Grande Cuvée Brut del 2001, che ora riesco a vedere chiaramente. I miei occhi sono in simbiosi con quella etichetta, come se fossero una parte di essa. Non voglio sapere, non voglio guardare. Il mio cuore vuole solo ignorare Jim che tiene il viso della mora schiacciato sul cuscino mentre la penetra da dietro con veemenza. Vuole ignorare la bionda che gli abbraccia la schiena leccandolo e mordendolo, così come il tintinnio della sua catenina d'oro a maglia larga prodotto a ogni spinta, o ancora gli schiaffi leggeri ma schioccanti che Jim dà al fondoschiena sodo davanti a lui. Ogni suono e ogni gemito rimbomba nella mia testa come un fastidioso tamburo che non vuole tacere. Fino a quando l'orgasmo dirompente di Jim mette fine al supplizio. E allora, solo allora, trovo il coraggio di alzare un pelino gli occhi verso il letto in stile giapponese. La mano sinistra trema. Jim scende dal letto e si passa entrambe le mani tra i capelli arruffati.  
   
“Ora potete divertirvi tra voi, se lo desiderate”, dice, rivolgendosi alle ragazze ed enfatizzando il tutto con un gesto della mano. Un attimo dopo è di fronte a me, vestito solamente della catenina d'oro. Un ghigno divertito è dipinto sul suo volto e negli occhi c'é una strana luce. Io distolgo nuovamente lo sguardo non appena lui inizia a parlare. Mai in vita mia mi sono sentito un codardo. Mai fino a oggi.  
   
“Colonnello Moran”, esordisce. Quella che colora la sua voce è ben più di una pennellata di sarcasmo. È un intero affresco. “Colonnello, ti ho ordinato di guardarmi”. Un ordine. E io gli ordini li eseguo sempre. Sono costretto ad abbandonare nuovamente il caldo e dolce abbraccio della bottiglia per rispondere all'appello degli occhi scuri di Jim, che li percepisco scottanti sulla mia pelle. Sono neri e preziosi quasi come scaglie di quarzo nero, quegli occhi che mi reclamano, magnetici più di una calamita. Mai una volta in vita mia sono riuscito ad ascoltare la voce melliflua e suadente di Jim senza tuffarmi in quelle due lagune scure. Non voglio farlo nemmeno adesso, pur sapendo che ciò che ha in serbo per me è solamente umiliazione.  
   
“Lo vedi? Sì?” Jim indica con l'indice della mano destra il letto e le due ragazze, ora prese a baciarsi. Il mio sguardo segue il suo dito per una frazione di secondo, prima di tornare sul suo viso. “È questo ciò che io intendo per una bella scopata. È questo ciò che mi eccita”. La mia mascella trema.  
   
Si avvicina ancor di più a me, Jim, muovendo un passo poi un altro. Riesco addirittura a sentire il suo respiro sulle mie labbra secche. “Questo e anche piantare una bella pallottola in mezzo alla fronte di qualcuno”, aggiunge, sfiorando con il pollice una ruga di espressione poco sopra il mio naso. Sento un brivido lungo la spina dorsale, nello stesso attimo in cui una morsa di sconforto fa tremare il mio cuore. Il danno e la beffa, ovvero il frutto della consapevolezza che Jim non sfiorerà mai il mio corpo nel modo in cui desidero da sempre. “E persino circondarmi di pezzenti caduti in disgrazia che pensano di essere importanti per me soltanto perché mi conoscono da una vita”.  
   
Il ghigno di Jim si fa ancora più sinistro, mentre pronuncia a denti stretti queste ultime parole. La morsa si estende a dismisura dentro tutto il mio corpo, arrivando ad attanagliare lo stomaco. La mano di Jim - il mio capo, l'amico di una vita - scivola improvvisamente sul cavallo dei pantaloni, chiudendosi a pugno attorno ai miei testicoli. Ridacchia divertito, il bastardo, mentre stringe sempre di più. Farmer, alle mie spalle, si unisce a quella risata. Fa male, fa _decisamente_ male e non soltanto fisicamente. Da qualche parte, la mia anima scoppia nell'aria come una bolla di sapone. Jim china il viso verso il mio orecchio, sfiorandomi il lobo con le sue labbra.  
   
“Di certo non l'amore, colonnello. L'amore non esiste”, sussurra. Il suo pugno è sempre lì, mentre la risata di Farmer martoria il mio corpo come tanti piccoli spilli. Jim spinge la sua mano verso il basso, allontanandomi, e subito di nuovo verso l'alto, avvicinandomi, sempre stringendo. “Hai capito, colonnello? Se ti sta bene, è così. Altrimenti, puoi anche andartene”.  
   
Mi ritrovo a odiare _me stesso_ perché sento le lacrime salirmi prepotentemente agli occhi e mi dico, cazzo, sei un soldato e non puoi singhiozzare come una checca. Ma, oltre alla mia anima, sembra che pure la mia dignità di soldato sia esplosa in aria. Non la trovo più. È rimasta soltanto un'ombra slavata di me stesso, che è stato spazzato via dalla realtà cruda, denudata di ogni bel fronzolo e falsa speranza. Perché l'ironia della sorte mi porta ad avere un assaggio di ciò che desidero di più, la mano di Jim stretta attorno alla mia virilità, ma è solo dolore che si somma ad altro dolore. Il Paradiso all’angolo dei tuoi occhi quando sai che non puoi raggiungerlo. [5]  
   
A odiare _Farmer_ e la sua risata diabolica come non mai, che mi fanno desiderare di voltarmi verso di lui e picchiarlo selvaggiamente fino a fargli esalare l'ultimo respiro.  
   
A odiare _Jim_ perché lui mi è da sempre stato vicino più della mia famiglia e ho sempre pensato che ci fosse un cazzo di rapporto tra noi e lui in un attimo ha rifiutato me e distrutto ciò che di bello o brutto, giusto o sbagliato, c'era tra noi.  
   
Mi morsico il labbro inferiore per non far uscire un solo gemito di dolore dalla mia bocca, né tanto meno lacrime dai miei occhi. Il sapore del sangue mi pare addirittura piacevole, come l'acqua per un viaggiatore alla fine del deserto. Poi Jim lascia andare inaspettatamente la presa. La testa mi gira; avrei solo voglia di prendere a pugni qualcosa fino a lacerarmi la pelle.  
   
“Bene, puoi stappare la bottiglia, adesso. Le mie ragazze hanno voglia di bere”.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
E così adesso sapete perché me ne sto qui, con la cravatta allentata e il primo bottone della camicia slacciato, a riflettere mangiucchiando una mela e ignorando il buon Fritz. Come se la buccia rossa e lucente ammucchiata davanti a me sul bancone fosse uno specchio incantato pronto a consigliarmi su cosa fare: andare o restare? Mi sento svuotato, dentro e tutt'attorno. Il bel _trompe l'oeil_ che ho ammirato per tutto questo tempo è caduto, rivelando la desolazione che ricopriva. Rumori di passi prodotti da scarpe da uomo eleganti e costose mi distolgono dai miei pensieri. È Farmer che entra in cucina e si siede sullo sgabello all'estremità del bancone opposta a dove mi trovo io. La tensione impregna l'aria, persino il buon vecchio Fritz se n'è accorto. E ce ne vuole.  
   
“Sei ancora qui, checca?”  
   
Una parola di troppo. Mi sento come un toro che ha appena visto rosso. Mi alzo in piedi con un balzo. Il mio sgabello cade e rotola a terra. La succosa mela rossa segue a breve lo stesso destino. In un attimo, sotto gli occhi di un Fritz terrorizzato, la lama del mio coltellino è conficcata nella mano di Farmer e lui si accascia sul bancone. Le sue grida sono così alte e disperate che sono convinto raggiungano Jim al piano di sopra. Raccolgo l’ultimo spicchio di mela da terra, gli do un morso, poi avvicino il mio viso a quello di Farmer. Così vicino da respirargli addosso. Fritz guarda Farmer, poi me, quindi di nuovo Farmer, non sapendo cosa fare, cosa dire o che cosa prendere per iniziare a pulire dal suo prezioso banco da lavoro il sangue che sta incominciando a gocciolare.  
   
“Non. Chiamarmi. Più. Checca”, gli soffio in faccia, scandendo bene le parole ed estraendo il coltellino dalla sua carne. Un secondo dopo sono fuori di lì.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Jim ha un locale, in periferia. È uno di quei posti in cui puoi trovare politici, personaggi del jet-set, mariti infedeli, ricconi che non trovano soddisfazioni in un bel niente. Ha la pretesa di poter _soddisfare ogni vostro desiderio_. Lì potete sprofondare nell’anonimato e trovare appagamento a molti dei vostri vizi. Giochi d’azzardo più o meno legali, donne, uomini… Mi ci sono ritrovato diverse volte, in passato, in questo locale. Ma questa è un’altra storia…  
   
Charlene è una delle ragazze di Jim con cui mi sono sempre trovato meglio. A parlare, intendo. Quando lei non lavorava e io ero libero. E la cosa è reciproca. Sicuramente le piaccio anche in un altro senso ma non abbiamo mai fatto sesso. In questo momento stanno suonando una canzone di Lady Gaga e lei sta ballando mezza nuda sul palo della lap dance. Io la guardo dal mio tavolino in prima fila – circondato da uomini di mezza età che a definirli arrapati sarebbe poco – ma non la _vedo_ , smarrito come sono nel tentativo di elaborare ancora gli avvenimenti della serata.  
   
C’è ben poco da elaborare. Mi sono ritrovato sul bordo di un canyon e, in fondo alla gola, sono finalmente riuscito a intravedere la verità. Ciò che provo – il dolore fisico, la costante morsa allo stomaco e l’incolmabile delusione – mi ricorda molto la prima volta che mio padre ha alzato le mani (e i vetri di una bottiglia rotta) su me e mia madre. Avevo sedici anni. Ero scappato di casa subito dopo il fatto. Avevo corso per… Mezzore? Ore? … interminabili sotto una pioggia fitta e fredda. Mi ero ritrovato in un pub in un villaggio al di là della brughiera che non conoscevo. E lì avevo conosciuto Jim. Gli avventori mi avevano guardato tutti come se fossi stato un Ufo e poi mi avevano ignorato. Jim se ne stava seduto in un tavolino d’angolo e beveva una soda, vista la sua _tenera_ età. Mi ha invitato a sedermi. “Che cosa ci fa un ragazzino come te in un pub come questo?” gli chiesi io. “Che cosa ci fa un ragazzo come te fradicio dalla testa ai piedi con una corda legata al polso, piuttosto?” mi chiese lui. La pioggia mi aveva fatto dimenticare che avevo ancora legata a un pulso un pezzo della corda che mio padre aveva usato per tenermi legato a guardare mentre picchiava mia mamma. Passatempi di lord di campagna…  
   
L’immagine di un giovane Jim che estrae dai suoi pantaloni corti un coltellino e lo usa per tagliare la corda volteggia sul palo della lap dance al posto di Charlene.  
   
Sospiro e do fondo al mio whiskey, omaggio della casa. Poi prendo una sigaretta dal pacchetto che tengo nella tasca interna del mio completo blu e me la infilo in bocca. Quindi, allungo una mano sul pacchetto di fiammiferi – altro omaggio della casa – dentro il portacenere nero di pelle al centro del tavolino. Accendo la sigaretta, tiro una prima boccata di fumo, agito il fiammifero per spegnerlo e lo butto nel posacenere, lanciando un’occhiata distratta alla figura beffarda del pappagallo blu stampata sul pacchetto di fiammiferi.  
   
Quando finisce di “ballare”, se si può definire ballo il suo, Charlene si siede al mio tavolo. Sento qualcuno di quegli arrapati che protesta a gran voce, sostenendo che “lui le aveva messo nelle mutande più soldi” e che lei è “solo una grandissima troia”.  
   
“Giornata dura, Seb?” mi dice, sfilandomi la sigaretta dalle labbra e prendendo un’ampia boccata di fumo. Annuisco, riprendendo possesso della mia sigaretta. “Dolcezza, sei uno straccio” aggiunge, rincarando la dose. Io sorrido stancamente e la ringrazio. “Avresti bisogno di qualcosa che ti rilassi” dice lei. “Sentiamo. Tu che cosa suggerisci?” dico io. “Ad esempio, qualcuna che te lo succhi”. Il sorriso spento e amaro si allarga ancora di più sul mio viso, mentre il ricordo del sapore della virilità di Jim nella mia bocca riaffiora prepotentemente nella mente. “Siete troppo care, qua dentro, per le mie tasche”. “Io te lo succhierei gratis”.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Un quarto d’ora dopo siamo nel parcheggio, seduti sul sedile posteriore della mia auto. O meglio, io sono seduto, Charlene è inginocchiata un po’ scomodamente davanti a me. “Posso fare tutto quello che vuoi”, mi propone, agganciando i suoi anonimi occhi castani ai miei. “Qui esaudiamo ogni tuo desiderio, ricordi?” aggiunge allegramente, prima di slacciarmi cintura e bottoni. Io non le rispondo, mi limito ad abbassarmi i calzoni per agevolarle il lavoro. Dubito che sia in grado di trasformare i miei desideri in realtà. “Lascia su gli slip, per il momento” ordina Charlene. E io ubbidisco. Eseguo gli ordini, come al solito.  
   
Reclino il capo all’indietro, distendo il braccio destro sul poggiatesta del sedile accanto e chiudo gli occhi. La sento mordere piano il mio sesso. È eccitante, sebbene sia ancora avvolto dal tessuto di cotone leggero. Un altro morso, questa volta più deciso, e un gemito di piacere mi sfugge dalla bocca. “Sei già duro” constata la ragazza. Come se avessi bisogno di lei, per saperlo. La sento abbassarmi gli slip e iniziare a leccarmelo lentamente, partendo dai testicoli fino ad arrivare alla punta già gocciolante. Un secondo dopo, l’abitacolo della mia auto viene illuminato a giorno da un lampo. Charlene si ferma per un attimo, proprio mentre il rumore sordo del tuono rimbomba sopra le nostre teste. Non voglio che smetta proprio adesso: le infilo una mano tra i capelli e la schiaccio di nuovo sul mio inguine.  
   
“Ehi! D’accordo, d’accordo” dice lei ridendo, prendendomelo di nuovo in bocca e iniziando a succhiarmelo con impetuosità. Io inizio a spingere con foga il bacino in avanti e indietro. Stringo gli occhi e mordo il lato interno della guancia, cercando di fare di tutto per scacciare il ricordo delle mie orecchie ferite dai gemiti di Jim mentre scopava quelle due donne. I miei gemiti diventano sempre più frequenti e acuti fino a quando vengo nella sua bocca. La mia mano è ancora immersa nei suoi capelli scuri.  
   
“Non c’è… non c’è bisogno che lo inghiotti se non vuoi” mi sorprendo a dire. Le stesse parole di Jim. La cosa buffa è che io le ho dette per riguardo nei confronti di Charlene. Per quanto mi sforzi, non riesco proprio a capire perché Jim le abbia dette a me. “Troppo tardi, Seb!”. Charlene è sempre di buon umore. A volte mi chiedo come faccia.  
   
Uno sguardo veloce all’orologio. “Cazzo! Ho un cliente”. Charlene si riveste in fretta. Tutto sommato va bene così, non ho voglia di altra compagnia. La osservo infilarsi la giacca jeans mentre mi sorreggo il capo con la mano sinistra, il gomito puntellato contro il finestrino.  
   
Charlene corre sotto la pioggia, con la giacca jeans tirata su fino a coprire in parte i capelli. La guardo rientrare nel locale, ma senza vederla realmente. Le strie lasciate dalla pioggia sul finestrino dell'auto sembrano lacrime sul mio viso. Sto iniziando ad avere un po' freddo, ma non ho voglia di spostarmi sul sedile del guidatore per accendere il climatizzatore. Nemmeno di mettere in moto per tornarmene nel mio buco di appartamento o chissà dove. Abbasso le palpebre. Davanti a me ho solo il riflesso di piccole luci chiare e scure, che mi cullano fino a farmi assopire.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Sogni confusi popolano il mio sonno agitato. Mi ritrovo in un vicolo. Sta piovendo, come in questo momento. Nella mano destra, impugno la mia Sig Sauer. Nella sinistra ci sono solo macchie di sangue. Farmer è riverso a terra, in un mare rosso fuoco. C'è sangue dappertutto, non solamente sul palmo della mia mano. C'è sangue sui muri, sul mio vestito, persino le nuvole in cielo sono di un carminio acceso. D'improvviso, il ghigno di Jim mi compare davanti, balzando dal nulla come lo Stregatto di Alice. "Hai capito, colonnello?" mi dice lo Stregatto, "Sei solo un pezzente. Me ne fotto di te". Sussulto e spalanco gli occhi di colpo. Sono ancora nel parcheggio.  
   
È stato solo un fottutissimo sogno, questo.  
   
Ciò che è accaduto prima, invece, è stato fottutamente reale.  
   
Mi fa male la schiena. Mi fa male tutto. Chiudo nuovamente gli occhi, ma questa volta non voglio cedere al sonno. Voglio pensare, ponderare, decidere. Ne ho bisogno. Vorrei anche poter non ricordare, ma evidentemente il mio cervello la pensa in modo totalmente diverso da me. È un caldo pomeriggio di settembre di tanti anni fa, l'immagine che la mia mente ripesca dalla memoria. Io in riva a un fiume. C'era un fiume, una volta, vicino alla residenza dei Moran. Beh, suppongo che ci sia ancora, solo che la residenza appartiene a qualcun altro, ora. C'era anche un vecchio tubo in calcestruzzo abbandonato da qualche parte lungo la riva, sufficientemente grande da ospitare un ragazzino spaventato raggomitolato su se stesso. Nello specifico, sufficientemente grande da ospitare me quando fuggivo da casa, dopo gli eccessi di un padre ubriaco. Questa è l'immagine che ho davanti agli occhi, in questo momento. Me ne sto al riparo di quel tubo, le ginocchia allacciate al petto e il viso affondato tra le gambe. Il tubo è di un bianco sporco, normalmente. Oggi, strie rosse di sangue sembrano ravvivarlo un po', se così si può dire.  
   
"Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui". È la voce di Jim, accompagnata dal suo viso fanciullesco di quindicenne che spunta dall'apertura del tubo alla mia destra. Io lo guardo di sottecchi, senza commentare. Un attimo dopo, Jim è seduto accanto a me. Al contrario di me, lui è capace di entrare e uscire da quel tubo alquanto agevolmente, grazie alla statura mingherlina. "Tuo padre?" mi domanda. Io mi limito ad annuire. "Ha di nuovo alzato le mani su di te e tua madre?" incalza. "Questa volta però mi sono difeso" rispondo, con una nota d'orgoglio nella voce. "E cosa hai ottenuto?". "Solo questo" dico, alzando una mano ed esibendo il bel taglio non ancora rimarginato responsabile del nuovo look del tubo. Jim mi prende la mano ferita tra le sue, rimanendo a fissare in religioso silenzio il taglio sulla pelle per qualche istante, quasi come se ne fosse rimasto ipnotizzato. "Di nuovo una bottiglia di scotch vuota?". "Già" mormoro. Jim mi sorprende – come ha sempre fatto del resto sin dall'istante in cui ci siamo conosciuti in quel pub – prendendo il suo coltellino dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. "Forse questo sangue ha un senso" dice, con l'aria di chi la sa lunga e una strana luce che gli illumina i begl'occhi scuri. Una luce così particolare da non poter essere dimenticata. Con una calma e un’impassibilità che difficilmente trovereste in un quindicenne, si pratica un piccolo taglio sul pollice destro. Io lo osservo con occhi sgranati e increduli, mentre piccole gocce di sangue cadono sul calcestruzzo già sporcato, tra la mia gamba e la sua. Un attimo dopo, siamo mano contro pollice, taglio contro taglio, sangue mescolato a sangue. "Ora siamo come fratelli" dice lui. Il tono della sua voce non è solenne, come ci si aspetterebbe. È semplicemente... piatto, a indicare qualcosa che non deve essere eccezionale, ma puramente _normale_ e _giusta_. "Come fratelli" ripeto io. Poi Jim si sporge in avanti e appoggia le sue labbra contro le mie. Sono morbide, dolci. Sanno di banana e cioccolato. Abbiamo entrambi gli occhi aperti, il respiro affrettato. Ed è il mio primo bacio. “Tieni, tienilo tu. Nel caso tuo padre ti picchiasse ancora”, dice Jim, mettendomi il suo coltellino tra le mani.  
   
Quasi mi pare di ricordare ancora quel sapore sulle mie labbra. Banana e cioccolato. Il sapore dell’innocenza. Se dovessi scommettere, credo che oggi il sapore di Jim sia solo quello del sangue e della follia. E se vi state domandando quale sia il mio, di sapore, beh, rimarrete delusi, credo, perché io penso di non sapere più di nulla.  
   
Mi accorgo di avere ancora i calzoni abbassati quando una coppia giovane che esce dal locale mi riporta alla realtà. Mi rivesto in fretta e mi sposto sul sedile di guida. Metto in moto, senza tuttavia pigiare sull’acceleratore. Rimango lì, a fari spenti, a osservare il buio. Forse dovrei tornare da Jim, ingoiare orgoglio e sentimenti, rimettendomi a fare il mio lavoro come se niente fosse. Oppure dovrei semplicemente prendere le mie cose, tornarmene nel mio buco da quattro soldi a Soho e cambiare lavoro. Ovvero offrire i miei servigi e il mio fucile al miglior offerente. Pregando ovviamente che un mattino non mi “risvegli” con un bel buco in fronte. Una volta Jim ha spezzato le gambe a quello che “una volta” era il suo lustrascarpe di fiducia, quindi posso solo immaginare che cosa farebbe a un suo “dipendente” che si “licenzia”, per così dire, senza la sua benedizione. Riflettendoci, Jim la sua benedizione me l’ha data. Almeno in apparenza. Quindi _forse_ posso sperare di uscire ogni mattina dal mio appartamento senza i piedi in avanti.  
   
Tanto, è inutile girarci intorno, sappiamo tutti che cosa farò.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Rimetto piede alla villa entrando dall’ingresso posteriore, da bravo domestico. Le luci della cucina sono spente e di Fritz non c’è traccia. Come è giusto che sia, sono le tre del mattino dopotutto. Mi avvicino in punta di piedi alle scale e appoggio una mano sul corrimano. Guardo su, poi guardo verso la doppia porta a vetri che conduce in salotto. Nella villa regnano il buio e il silenzio più assoluti. Soprattutto, non c’è traccia di Farmer. Sperare che sia morto dissanguato sarebbe ovviamente da stupidi, ma mi auguro che quello stronzo non possa usufruire della sua mano per un bel po’. Sto per ritornare sui miei passi quando dalla porta a vetri vedo accendersi la luce dello stereo e dalle casse viene sparata musica a tutto volume. Una vecchia canzone di Johnny Cash riempie prepotentemente l’aria.  
   
   
 

_The lights in the harbor  
Don't shine for me  
I'm like a lost ship_

 

_Adrift on the sea_  
   
 _The sea of heartbreak  
Lost love and loneliness  
Memories of your caress  
So divine how I wish  
You were mine again my dear  
I am on this sea of tears  
Sea of heartbreak [6]_

   
   
   
Vi chiederete come mai a uno come Jim piaccia la musica country. Difatti non gli piace. È a me che piace. Mi morsico il labbro inferiore perché in questo momento le parole _Mare di crepacuore_ significano “Ho sentito che sei tornato, Seb” e mille altre cose, tutte poco piacevoli. La mia mano è sempre là, ferma sul corrimano in legno laccato di bianco. Sto cercando di immedesimarmi in Jim per capire se desidera che me ne vada o che lo raggiunga.  
   
“Ti sto aspettando, Sebastian”.  
   
Quando parla, Jim ha spesso l’intonazione di un bambino capriccioso e in questo momento non è da meno. “Fanculo” mormoro. La mia mano dice addio a quell’appoggio che è il corrimano sotto la mia pelle. La poso sulla maniglia destra della porta a vetri, l’abbasso ed entro. Vengo avvolto dalla semi oscurità dell’ampia stanza, rischiarata solamente dal display del lettore CD ad apertura verticale. Mi strizzo gli occhi un paio di volte per abituarmi a quella scarsa condizione di illuminazione, quindi mi guardo intorno.  
   
Noto Jim sprofondato nella sua solita poltrona. Indossa i pantaloni di uno dei suoi numerosi completi Westwood e solo una camicia bianca. Completamente sbottonata a mostrare il petto nudo. Nella mano destra tiene un bicchiere da whiskey, mentre la mancina è impegnata a reggersi svogliatamente la testa.  
   
“ _Sea of heartbreak_ , Sebastian. Da _Unchained_ ” Jim dice, indicando con un dito lo stereo e fissando un punto indistinto davanti a sé. “Ti piace ancora Johnny Cash?”  
   
Io scelgo deliberatamente di non rispondere. Sono stanco. Se dobbiamo stare qui a fare conversazione in piena notte, grazie a Dio senza puttane che si fanno scopare solo per soldi, preferirei parlare di noi due, invece che della discografia di Johnny Cash.  
   
“Non ricordo più chi ha prodotto questo…” continua Jim.  
   
“Rick Rubin”.  
   
“Che è anche il produttore di… dei…” uno schiocco di dita.  
   
“I Red Hot Chili Peppers” completo io la frase. Jim si volta a guardarmi, finalmente.  
   
“Allora ti piace ancora, Sebastian” commenta lui, con voce zuccherosa. O viscida. Ma che cazzo ne so. Ho solo voglia di mandare a fanculo tutto e tutti e di dormire sino a Natale.  
   
"Quindi alla fine sei tornato", mi dice guardandomi dritto negli occhi e assumendo un'aria incredula a metà. "Vuol dire allora che mi ami per davvero". No, vuol dire che sono un emerito coglione, penso, ma evito di dare fiato alle trombe. Muovo un paio di passi verso lo stereo, ormai quasi completamente abituato alla scarsissima illuminazione. Non ho idea di che cosa abbia in serbo Jim per me. Conoscendolo, penso nulla di elettrizzante, tuttavia decido che me ne starò qui buono buono e accetterò ogni sua punizione.    
   
Poi Jim si alza, affonda entrambe le mani nella cintura dei pantaloni, scoprendo quindi maggiormente il suo petto. La luce è troppo flebile per capire se sulla sua pelle abbronzata ci siano segni di graffi o morsi lasciati dal sesso precedente. Per non correre rischi di scoprirlo, tengo gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Sembrano ancora più scuri del solito. "Oh, vedo che sei stato in giro a gozzovigliare" dice Jim, spostando lo sguardo sui miei pantaloni. Noto solo in quel momento che metà camicia è infilata dentro i pantaloni, l’altra fuori. Un sogghigno divertito si dipinge sulle sue labbra. Io, di divertente, non ci vedo proprio nulla.  
   
"Sai, Sebastian, prima stavo riflettendo su una cosa", continua, avvicinandosi di più a me. Io mi lecco il labbro inferiore e, a disagio, non posso impedire ai miei occhi di scivolare verso la punta delle mie scarpe perché sono già stati fin troppo a contatto dei suoi. "Ti ricordi quella volta da ragazzini in cui abbiamo giurato di appartenerci l'un l'altro? Per sempre?". Eccolo qui, il secondo round. Non posso sottrarmi nemmeno a questo. Ci provo, tuttavia, standomene stoicamente all'angolo senza ribattere. "Te lo ricordi, Sebastian?", incalza Jim, che ora mi sta proprio di fronte.  
   
"Sì, capo, me lo ricordo". Pongo l'accento su quel " _capo_ ", in modo da indicare senza mezzi termini che ho capito quale sia il mio posto. "Sai, ero così giovane, all'epoca. Non credo che capissi o che mi rendessi conto fino in fondo di che cosa stessi facendo". Sento il mio cuore, o meglio ciò che è sopravvissuto al primo round, frantumarsi in mille schegge che vanno a conficcarsi nello sterno.  
   
 _Jim, ti prego fermati, non distruggermi ancora, non distruggere quel poco di noi che ancora mi è rimasto…_  
   
Jim allunga inaspettatamente una mano verso la mia giacca, andando a frugare nelle tasche. In una trova il coltellino. Per un attimo credo che voglia farmi del male - fisico, intendo, questa volta - anche se so bene di essere più veloce e più agile di lui. So anche che pure lui lo sa.   
   
"Ora sono adulto e so esattamente cosa sto facendo".  
   
Invece, Jim va come sempre contro tutte le mie supposizioni e, in un lampo, la lama incide di nuovo il suo pollice, all'incirca laddove si trova la minuscola cicatrice del nostro primo giuramento. "E lo rifarei ancora, Sebastian. Mille altre volte ancora".  
   
Il mio nome pronunciato dalle sue labbra non mi è mai apparso così meravigliosamente erotico come in questo momento, mentre Jim prende la mia mano tra le sue e pratica un lieve taglio nel mio pollice. Solo adesso torno a guardarlo negli occhi e li scopro piacevolmente sorridenti, così come la sua bocca, mentre i due pollici si sfiorano e il sangue si mescola. Jim porta più su le mani unite, sfiorando la mia carne con le labbra e il respiro, assaggiando il mio sangue. Dio, è la cosa più erotica che mi sia mai successa. E vi giuro che me ne sono capitate tante. Sento i pantaloni tendersi e diventare troppo stretti a contatto della mia erezione appena sveglia ma già ingombrante. Poi Jim mi cinge la nuca con la mano libera per attirarmi a sé, in un bacio furente. Che sa di sangue, di bourbon ma anche di banana e cioccolato, come un tempo, in cui mi diluisco e mi perdo via. Ci ritroviamo a spogliarci ferocemente l'un l'altro (perdo di vista il coltello ma poco mi importa), mentre la stanza si riempie della voce roca e profonda di Johnny Cash che canta _Me and Bobby McGee_.  
   
Affondo entrambe le mani tra i capelli di Jim, mentre le sue vanno dappertutto, accarezzandomi il petto, la pancia, le cosce. Sento il cuore iniziare a battere come un martello pneumatico contro le mie tempie e la pelle del viso diventare improvvisamente bollente al pensiero delle labbra di Jim – che ancora stanno martoriando le mie – scivolare sulla mia carne fremente o saggiare la mia erezione. Mi sembra che mi bruci tutto, che il mio cervello debba esplodere da un secondo con l'altro e, mentre finiamo sul pavimento, penso che James Moriarty prima di fottere me abbia già fottuto la mia mente.  
   
"Quelle donne" esordisco, respirandogli addosso e sdraiandomi sopra di lui, "se erano un test..." "Direi che lo hai superato brillantemente, colonnello" mi risponde, stringendo il pugno contro la mia virilità grossa e umida e facendomi gemere nella sua bocca. Poi le nostre lingue si rincorrono e si accarezzano fuori dalle bocche e io mi ritrovo a pensare che quest'uomo sarà probabilmente la mia disfatta totale, ma non me ne frega un cazzo in questo momento.  
   
"Guidami, Jim" gli sussurro strofinando il naso contro la sua tempia, "fammi capire che cosa ti piace". Lui mi sorprende - di nuovo - scuotendo il capo. "No, colonnello, stupiscimi tu questa notte".  
   
Io non me lo faccio ripetere due volte e cerco con la bocca la sua virilità. Accarezzo con la lingua i suoi testicoli gonfi, risalendo sull'asta fino ad arrivare alla punta aperta e rossa. Jim mugola e affonda una mano tra i miei capelli corti, tirandomeli un poco, quando gliela mordo appena con i denti.  
   
"Contro il muro" ordino io. Sento Jim gemere di nuovo, di frustrazione questa volta. "Che cosa hai detto?" "Ho detto contro quella parete" ripeto, indicando il muro dietro la sua poltrona preferita. Per una volta sono io a dare gli ordini, una cosa che scopro piacermi assai. Un attimo dopo, Jim è inginocchiato con la tempia sinistra schiacciata contro la tappezzeria color verdemare dai ramage più chiari. Mi piace pensare che Jim abbia volutamente tappezzato questa stanza del colore dei miei occhi. "Colonnello, cosa hai intenzione..." "Sta zitto" lo interrompo io, premendo il mio palmo aperto al centro della sua schiena per schiacciarlo ben bene contro il muro, come voglio io. "Seb, non ti eccitare troppo a comandare. Non capiterà tutti i giorni" ridacchia lui. "Non vorrei mai che capitasse tutti i giorni, capo" "Smettila di chiamarmi in quel modo. Sono solo Jim, per te".  
   
Queste parole hanno il potere di pietrificarmi, bloccandomi a metà strada tra lui e i miei vestiti, verso i quali ho allungato una mano. Mi volto nuovamente verso Jim, incredulo, smarrendomi a osservare la linea della schiena che si perde via in quelle natiche sode. "Adesso però smettila di comportarti come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta e torna a essere ciò che sei". Jim ha parlato senza guardarmi, eppure ha indovinato alla perfezione i miei pensieri. Cerco tra la pila confusa di vestiti la mia cravatta e, quando la trovo, la uso per ingabbiare i polsi di Jim dietro la sua schiena. Li osservo, ora legati da quella striscia di seta grigia, mentre se ne stanno adagiati a sfiorare il bel culo di Jim, il quale si lascia scappare una risata. "Fin qui, non mi sta deludendo, colonnello". Di tutta risposta, lo abbraccio e gli sfioro dolcemente un orecchio con le mie labbra. "Voglio farti godere di me e farmi godere di te". “Sei davvero tornato a essere troppo sdolcinato”, mi riprende ancora, ma la sua voce è divertita, sollevata. Ho quasi l’impressione che si sia tolto un gran peso dalle spalle: evidentemente lo spettacolino messo in scena questa sera era stato davvero finalizzato a provare che il mio amore per lui fosse sincero.  
   
Richiamato all’ordine, metto una mano sui suoi polsi legati per bloccarli ulteriormente, pur non essendo realmente necessario, e con l’altra accarezzo la fossetta tra le sue natiche. Sembra quasi chiamarmi, quella fossetta appena visibile, e ha il canto ammaliante di una splendida sirena. La abbandono per accarezzare le sue labbra sottili, prima di dischiuderle e intrufolare due dita nella sua bocca. Jim le succhia con avidità e a me piace pensare che farebbe esattamente così con la mia virilità. E la cosa mi eccita da morire. Abbandono prepotentemente la sua bocca, appoggiando il mio petto nudo contro la sua schiena, e saggio la sua apertura con quelle due dita umide, mentre le mie labbra e i miei morsi non smettono un solo attimo di marchiare la pelle abbronzata. D’improvviso, accosto la punta quasi viola della mia erezione contro quella apertura invitante. Un gemito esce all’unisono dalle nostre bocche. Il mio rimbalza contro la spalla di Jim, il suo contro la costosa carta da parati.  
   
“Prendimi ora, fammi tuo” mormora Jim, la testa sempre più schiacciata contro il muro freddo. E io obbedisco come sempre, facendomi strada prepotentemente in lui, addentrandomi laddove spazio non c’è. Jim geme più forte, di dolore. Cerco di andare col pensiero alla prima volta che sono entrato dentro un uomo a pagamento, di ricordare che cosa avessi fatto per alleviare il dolore. Niente, un bel cazzo di niente. Non me ne importava. Di Jim mi importa, totalmente. Vorrei che non sentisse nemmeno il male paragonabile a quello di un capello strappato. Cerco con la mano libera la sua eccitazione pulsante e l’accarezzo, partendo dai testicoli e arrivando sino alla punta umida. Muovo il pugno al ritmo dei miei affondi, alternando con carezze alle sue natiche o alla sua schiena sinuosa come quella di una donna.  
   
Vorrei parlare, sussurrare al suo orecchio parole dolci (o l’esatto opposto di “dolce”), ma non ne sono capace. Sento distintamente le mie corde vocali annodarsi, il mio cervello andare lentamente in pappa e l’unica cosa che sono capace di emettere sono gemiti sconnessi, accompagnati da quella dolce melodia in cui può a volte trasformarsi il rumore osceno del sesso. Ho nella testa solo i gemiti di Jim che, pian piano, si stanno trasformando da dolore a oblio, e l’intenso sfregamento dei miei testicoli contro la sua carne bollente.  
   
Sento Jim che grida il mio nome mentre viene e svuota il suo corpo nel mio pugno. Il suo nome invocato a quel modo, dalle sue labbra… È davvero come il canto della sirena che mi guida e accompagna verso l’estasi. Lascio andare i suoi polsi e, incurante della mano sporca, gli apro il più possibile le natiche e lo scopo con foga, sino a quando la mia mente si perde via nell’oblio e ogni cosa attorno a me si diluisce in un nero confuso.  
   
Mi accascio contro la sua schiena, ansimante. Il mio corpo è ancora scosso da lievi brividi. Ho gli occhi chiusi, ma riesco distintamente a sentire che Jim sta sorridendo. “Stai ridendo di me?”, gli domando tra gli ultimi ansiti. Lui mi cerca la mano ferita e me la stringe. Non risponde; per un po’ rimane in silenzio, quasi a soppesare la possibile risposta da darmi. “Sono un uomo diverso, ora, grazie a te”, mi dice. “È una cosa buona o cattiva?”. Gli bacio la tempia libera, mentre scivolo fuori da lui e gli cingo la vita. Le mie mani appoggiano ora sul suo ventre. I peli pubici mi solleticano un polso. “Non saprei. Lo giudicheremo strada facendo”.  
   
Penso che faremmo meglio a ripulirci e rivestirci, ma non ne ho proprio voglia. Non vorrei staccarmi dal corpo di Jim nemmeno per allontanarmi di mezzo millimetro. “Sai, avrei un nuovo impiego da affidarti…” inizia Jim. La sua voce è piena di divertimento e io tendo bene le orecchie per non farmi scappare nemmeno una consonante. “Il caro signor Farmer ci lascerà prematuramente e io avrei bisogno di una nuova guardia del corpo”. Non ho il coraggio di domandare delucidazioni in merito a cosa significhi esattamente quel “lascerà prematuramente”, meglio non indagare. Qualsiasi definizione dell’espressione, comunque, mi garba completamente. “Lo guarderei anche gratis, questo corpo” dico, baciandogli una spalla. “Sei il solito sdolcinato, Seb”.  
   
Poi lo volto piano perché voglio guardarlo negli occhi e desidero che anche lui mi guardi. E Jim lo fa. Mi guarda e mi sorride. Anche i suoi occhi sembrano sorridermi e, per un attimo, mi par ritrovare in quelle due pozze scure il ragazzino di una volta. Inaspettatamente, mi cattura le labbra e poi mi succhia la lingua con una veemenza di cui non l’avrei mai creduto capace. Gli sorrido.  
   
“Hai in mente qualche incarico in particolare?” domando, strofinando il naso sul suo collo, desideroso di scoprire che profumo abbia la sua pelle. “Voglio che rispolveri il tuo prezioso fucile fatto su misura e lo usi per far saltare il cervello a Farmer”. Lo guardo sbigottito, incapace di commentare. Un attimo fa, mi sono detto che non volevo sapere. Come al solito, i miei desideri non vengono esauditi. “Lo faresti per me, solo per me?” mi implora, con la sua solita voce melliflua. Io sono ancora senza parole. Mi sento un perfetto idiota. “Dopotutto, credo che tu debba sapere che quella cosetta che è successa prima in camera mia è stata tutta un’idea sua”. “Una sua idea?” ripeto io, corrugando la fronte. “Non credevo che tu mi amassi davvero. Nessuno l’ha mai realmente fatto. Tu lo sai bene. E Farmer mi ha suggerito gentilmente questo modo per confermare che, no, tu non mi amavi davvero”.  
   
Gli accarezzo una guancia con il pollice. Cazzo, quanto lo amo. È la persona più meschina di questo mondo e lo amo da morire. “Come potevi dubitare di me?” domando, abbandonando la guancia e indugiando sul mento. “Farmer. Mi ha insinuato il dubbio”. Non mi piace molto l’idea che lui e Jim abbiano parlato di me e dei miei sentimenti, ma voglio considerare la cosa acqua passata. Jim mi cattura di nuovo le labbra in un ultimo bacio furente a bocche aperte, poi appoggia la fronte alla mia. Ci guardiamo per un attimo negli occhi, intensamente, coi respiri ancora affrettati.  
   
“Voglio che muoia” dice lui.  
   
“Lo ucciderò per te” dico io.  
   
Jim abbassa gli occhi e prende il mio pollice ferito tra le sue mani. Lo porta alla bocca e lo accarezza con le labbra. Io penso che se indugia ancora un po’ sulla mia pelle con quelle labbra, il mio sesso non rimarrà addormentato ancora a lungo. Ha quasi lo sguardo da pazzo, Jim, mentre torna a osservarmi in viso. Quasi quasi mi fa paura, ma a me piace sentire in corpo l’adrenalina prodotta dalla paura.  
   
“Ti amo anch’io, Seb”.  
   
   
  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's based on another one from myself, titled Blue Parrot We make your wishes come true (not published on AO3, yet) in which Seb Moran worked as a gigolo at The Blue Parrot, before being hired by Jim and becoming his lover, before his sniper.
> 
> [1] omaggio al cuoco del celebre detective Nero Wolfe. [2]Tutta la scena della mela e della cucina è un omaggio al film Bodyguard con Whitney Houston e Kevin Costner. [3] La mia pistola preferita. [4] È il nome del personaggio interpretato da Kevin Costner in Bodyguard, da cui prende il titolo la fanfic. [5] Citazione rivisitata da Duplicity di Mrs Teller. [6] Sea of Heartbreak di Johnny Cash, uno dei miei cantanti preferiti.


End file.
